King Ghidorah Vs Mechagodzilla: The Arch Nemesis Fight
by gojigamer97
Summary: The King of Terror, King Ghidorah, has returned to Earth once again to destroy planet Earth, and Mechagodzilla is sent as the first line of defense. Is Mechagodzilla, easily one of Godzilla's toughest opponents, enough to demolish the dreaded 3-headed dragon? Or will King Ghidorah prove too much and reduce the mechanical savior to scrap metal?


King Ghidorah (my version) vs. Mechagodzilla (my version)

King Ghidorah Abilities

- Strong Gravity Beams (behaves "like" electricity, but isn't, thereby being able to be conducted through metallic things, exhibits triple beam ability from Zone Fighter series, can pick up objects)  
>- Hurricane Winds<br>- Speed at Mach 3  
>- Magnetic Pull (rarely uses it)<br>- Incredibly strong scales (characteristic of Showa, as in Godzilla's standard ray is largely ineffective)  
>- Can turn into Grand King Ghidorah (though won't be used in this particular fight)<br>- Manipulate gravity fields (so that it can fly without wings, used as a fail-safe)  
>- Slow regenerative ability<p>

Mechagodzilla's (combination of Kiryu, MG2, and MG) Abilities

- Showa Mechagodzilla abilities (minus shield)(laser eyes, finger missiles, toe missiles, flying via jet streams from back [edited ability])  
>- Mouth can fire either Mega Buster or Lightning (interchangeable)<br>- Plasma Cannon  
>- Absorb energy to use in attacks (needed to fire Mega Buster and Plasma Cannon)<p>

With that out of the way... let the fight begin!

The golden three-headed demon, King Ghidorah had finally returned. The true King of Terror, after venturing through many galaxies to destroy planets and civilizations, finally returned to Earth for revenge against a giant lizard freak that went by the name Godzilla. He heard about the monster's victory against a fake version of himself, in which the dragon wasn't very surprised. He remembered his first fight, when he had the assistance of Mothra and Rodan, and also when he was under the influence of pathetic "alien" races. At the time, the dragon wasn't fully matured. Now, he was fully grown up, and would be able to destroy this so called "King of the Monsters".

As he flew in the sky, above the ocean, memories started to flow within the monster. He remembered even more details, such as that upstart Gigan, who was given control over the fight without HIS opinion, and how the cyborg later challenged the dragon, only to be forced to retreat with ease. The memory of Zone Fighter, though weak and vague, also came by, and he knew that he wasn't in control whatsoever during the fight. Oh, he just couldn't wait to tear apart all those insolent monsters that dared to come across the King of Terror. The very thought of it made his mouths drool. He would just have to start with the one who started this all: Godzilla.

The monster, after having to destroy the pathetic flying machines the earth dwellers made, landed at the cite where he first fought Godzilla. He looked around, viewing the scenery, surprised as to how everything looked almost the same as when he first came. While he did lose the fight, he remembered all the torture it caused and the pain he gave to the 3 monsters. It… it all made him devilishly happy.

As the monster was about to take off, a metallic roar could be heard in the background, one that almost sounded like Godzilla. The monster turned, his 3 heads eyeing something peculiar: a giant metallic robot structured almost identically to the lizard freak it fought before. Suddenly, another memory appeared: a memory of hearing from Desghidorah (his notably weaker cousin) about some mecha known as Mechagodzilla, and how this machine almost defeated Godzilla. Well, it looked as if he would just have to test himself on this piece of junk.

Before the two started to fight, Ghidorah glossed over the Mech carefully, noticing how it was armed from head to toe, cackling as it went. It could see finger missiles, toe missiles, mouth cannon, "belly cannon", jet stream on back (to fly), eye cannons (thanks to his easy fight with Gigan), and much more. He knew that he couldn't just blindly fire his gravity bolts and expect to win. That strategy had already been done twice and it didn't work. No, he would fire when the machine fired its missiles.

Suddenly, the machine opened fire, and so did Ghidorah. Gravity beams were streaming across the landscape, destroying some missiles and striking the mechanical beast. However, the missiles that did strike him were somehow more painful than that of the other pathetic machines. They were still mainly an annoyance, but they were a step up. The dragon felt the electricity course through his body weakly, as it ended up only fueling his anger. The laser beams, though, were a different matter, as those were much more painful than the missiles. They didn't worry him, but they were definitely somewhat powerful.

Being bored at the apparent stalemate (it didn't notice that the gravity beams really banged up the Mecha, as it entered it's operating systems), King Ghidorah took to the skies, his wounds from the missiles healing already, and rained down a death storm of gravity bolts. The machine was receiving more and more damage, as the beams penetrated the machine via electricity. However, unsurprisingly, the machine wasn't done yet. It's mouth opened to fire a rainbow colored beam known as the Mega Buster. As it washed over Ghidorah, the 3-headed demon felt even more pain than before, stunned by its change in strength compared to previous attacks. And to make matters worse, it still kept on firing, despite Ghidorah's own constant firing. He had no idea (and never realized) that Mechagodzilla was coated in a diamond-like material that allowed the robot to absorb some energy from the gravity beams.

Seeing an opportunity, and also becoming more annoyed rather than agonized, King Ghidorah rammed his feet into the mechanical monstrosity, effectively knocking it over onto it's back. The dragon touched down to the ground and picked it up with its 3 mouths, clamping his jaws on the elbow joints and the neck and discharging his gravity beams throughout the machine. Mechagodzilla… was losing. Its systems were starting to malfunction, as the gravity beams were just too strong. However, the gravity beams did supply a lot of energy…

The King of Terror recognized the malfunctioning, and was so devilishly happy that he failed to notice the plasma cannon opening up. As if out of nowhere, a strong beam of plasma shot into the dragon at point-blank range, sending the 3-headed terror flying several feet, colliding into a nearby mountain.

Quick to react, the machine fired everything it had: missiles, lightning, mega busters, eye lasers, everything, while floating closer using its jet streams. The three-headed dragon was too stunned to move, as the assault rained down upon him. For the first time in a while, the dragon had felt something he loved to cause in its opponents: true pain and fear. The dragon was in pain, as he felt each mega buster explode against its scales, while being constantly pounded with everything else so that he couldn't rise. Thankfully, none of the weapons had actually punctured the dragon, or made a huge gaping wound either, but if he didn't do something soon, that gaping hole would become a reality. As the dragon endured the agony, he formed an idea that, if it worked, could change the tide of the battle. King Ghidorah felt his gravity bolts charging, increasing in strength every second, while secretly using a hidden ability used when in a meteorite: a magnetic pulling ability. He waited until Mechagodzilla was very close in range, so close that it would be similar to point-blank range. As the mecha came closer and closer, with the pain inflicted on the dragon intensifying every second, the plasma cannon opened up, charging its shot. Just when the Mecha was about to fire, King Ghidorah finally unleashed his 3 gravity beams all at once in a triple gravity beam, striking the plasma cannon dead center, right where it was charging.

KABOOM!

The three headed demon cackled loudly as he was sent flying several feet from the explosion. The mechanical defender... wasn't so lucky.

When the smoke cleared, the King of Terror flew over to what were the remains of its mechanical foe, or at least what they seemed to be. One head looked up and noticed, far in the distance, the mech lying down on the ground, wires protruding upon every joint and every appendage. The core of the mech looked like it was ripped open, the stainless steel around the robot all blackened with soot. The head was hanging down, attached only by a single wire. King Ghidorah, feeling no remorse whatsoever, fired its gravity bolts one last time, destroying the machine completely.

King Ghidorah, though exhausted and weak from that incredible assult, cackled at his latest victory. It didn't matter that he wasn't at full strength anymore. Sure, it disappointed him, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that the King of Terror had won. And to victor goes the spoils: a whole planet to destroy, along with the very monster he came to kill: Godzilla.

Winner: King Ghidorah


End file.
